Ichimaru Gin Meets Kurosaki Ichigo and Co
by kagamiseshiria
Summary: We all remember what it was like for Ichigo when he met Ichimaru Gin, but what was it like for Gin? Rated T because I thought Bleach was a teen series, and if I ever feel like doing anymore Bleach stories, I'd prolly add them as chapters to this.


So this is just something I did cuz i was bored one day. Itz not special or long or imaginative. I'm working on some interesting stuff, so whenever I finish it I'll upload it. Lemme know if there's anything you think I should change, and improvements or anything. Also, lemme know if you want another story like this or have a request for some other kind of story. I'd be glad to hear what y'allz have to say! :) so ENJOY! lol :) :)

Gin sighed as he set down his paperwork. He didn't understand why Aizen insisted on keeping up on the paperwork. They weren't going to stay in Soul Society much longer. Why did he have to do this annoying work?

It was beautiful weather outside. Birds could be heard chirping and flitting through the branches of the trees outside his office. There was a light breeze, which kept away the heat. Ah, a walk would be the best thing ever on a day like this. Yes, Gin would go for a walk.

He stepped up from his desk, tucked his hands in his sleeves and stepped past Kira, his soon to be ex-vice captain. Gin strolled right out of the Third division's office, ignoring Kira's nosy questions.

"Gin-taicho! Where are you going? Isn't there still paperwork you need to do?"

"Well, where'd you think I'm goin'? I'm takin' a break. Dun be so uptight, Kira-kun, It's bad fer ya. As fer the paperwork, why dun'cha do it fer me like a good vice-captain?"

Gin ended the conversation by using shunpo to vanish. Kira cursed under his breath. Gin always had to dump the work on him, didn't he? He shook his head and headed back into the Third Division headquarters. Gin's usual smile grew a little bit as he laughed at his vice-captain. That guy would definitely play right into Aizen's plan.

Gin walked, hands in sleeves, smiling as usual down the streets of Seireitei. He passed the Fourth Division headquarters, admiring its cherry trees. He wouldn't get to see such lovely things at all in a short time, so he had better enjoy them while he could. Soon, the Fifth Division headquarters came into sight.

Aizen sat looking peacefully down the street towards Gin. Momo, his vice-captain sat beside her beloved captain. She really was obsessed with the guy, poor thing. Her heart would be broken when he left her behind. Aizen muttered something to Momo as Gin approached the Fifth Division captain. Momo nodded and jumped up, leaving. She looked so happy to do what Aizen told her. She hummed cheerily as she vanished indoors.

"Taking a break, Gin?"

"Oh, just a short one. Gotta clear yer head once in a while, eh, Aizen-taicho?"

"Certainly." Aizen smiled his far away smile.

"What'cha thinking 'bout? You must be wonderin' 'bout those kids, hm?"

"I do believe that I am wondering somehitng akin to that…Gin, would you make sure that they don't enter through that gate, please?"

"Yes, sirree. I'll make sure 'n that fer ya, boss."

Aizen nodded, looking pleased and Gin continued his journey, now with an altered course and meaning. Gin strolled towards *that gate* still wearing his smile. Other shinigami who saw him usually tensed up quite a bit when he passed, actually, it was mostly whenever they saw his face. Was there something wrong with it? No matter, Those shinigami would be shocked as they saw Aizen's master plan unfold. Oh yes, indeed, they would be shocked, more shocked than they were when they saw Gin's face.

When Gin made it to the gate, he could hear the sound of battle. The clash of steel on steel was rather loud, as were Jidanbou's grunts as he swung his giant axes. Hopefully, *those kids* weren't being diced up at the moment; that would just mess up Aizen's plan.

There was a rather loud crash. Something must have broken. Then, to the surprise of some, wails filled the air, Jidanbou's wails. So those kids actually were able to beat him, hm? Aizen was going to enjoy this report. Slowly, Jidanbou's wails died down, and he lifted open the gate, causing much more grunting and growling to spill out of the huge gate guardian. Gin's habitual smile twitched into a longer, wider smile. He sauntered through the gate. One, two, three, four, and a cat.

"Ah, this is not allowed. The gatekeeper cannot open the gate."

"B-but they won. It is only natural…"

"I do not know what rules you speak of. You misunderstand. If the gatekeeper is defeated, then he must be…**_executed!"_**

Ichimaru lunged at the gatekeeper, but he was blocked…by one of those kids.

"What do you think you're doing, you punk! Attacking an unarmed person like that…I will rip you apart!" the kid yelled at him.

"Ichigooooo! What are you doing? Let's retreat first!" the cat shouted to the kid. Ichigo…so he was…?

"What for? I just got started!" he argued back. He had orange hair and a sword as long as he was tall…

"So…you're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin interrupted their argument.

"You know me…?"

"So, he _does_ exist…" Gin laughed to himself. This was indeed the group Aizen had told him to stop. The group he needed…for his plans…He began sauntering away to the inside of Seireitei.

"Well, if that's the case, then I definitely can_not_ let you pass."

"Why are you walking so far away? Are you going to throw that knife at me?" That kid chided. How annoying could some _brat_ get? Insulting his dear, dear Shinsou?

"_This _is not called a knife." Gin held his sword out to the side. It was unusually short, but for good reason.

"Shoot 'im dead, Shinsou!"

The sword extended, straight into Ichigo's sword, forcing him back into Jidanbou. Jidanbou was in turn thrown back, and the gate slid closed before any of *those kids* could get through. Gin leaned down so they could see him before it fully closed. He waved and in mockly cheery tone said, "Bye-bye~!" The gate closed, leaving their shocked faces imprinted on his mind. Heh, what a weird group Aizen had picked; an orange-haired kid, a tough-looking boy, a slender kid wearing quincy-like attire, a rather cute and vulnerable-looking girl, and a talking black cat. Things would definitely get interesting now that Aizen's plan was being executed. He couldn't wait to see how the rest would unfold.

=^^=Kagamiseshiria=^^=


End file.
